Los diarios Rojos de las Chicas
by lorenina
Summary: Lemmon, femslash . Cinco chicas en Hogwarts. Cinco diarios, y cada una ve a las demás de una forma diferente. Descubre sus romances, aventuras, sus relaciones leyendo sus diarios. Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Luna y Cho.
1. Diario Secreto de Ginny Weasley

_¡Hola! Aquí llego con una nueva historia. Pero me apetecía llevar algo diferente. Una historia narrada según los días de las chicas de Hogwarts. La historia se sitúa en el sexto libro, y va a alejarse en algunos aspectos de los originales (porque, sino, no tendría forma de juntar a las chicas como yo quiero). Por otra parte, intentaré ser lo más fiel posible._

_Aquí os traigo el primer extracto del diario. La historia viajará por los diferentes diarios, hasta que ¿puede que se unan? No lo sé, aún no lo tengo bien planeado. Me decanto por varias hipótesis._

_Espero que disfrutéis sinceramente._

_Besos._

_ ADVERTENCIAS: Femslash, lemmo  
_

**(·)---&---(·) Capítulo uno: Diario Secreto de Ginny Weasley (·)---&---(·)**

Estimado diario:

No te sientas ofendido, pero no me haces mucha ilusión. No he tenido experiencias muy buenas anteriormente con diarios. No, la verdad es que no, pero no comprendo por qué mi madre me ha regalado uno. Tengo una teoría, se la comenté a Hermione, pero me dijo que era una desconfiada y una paranoica.

¿Sabes porqué?

Porque opino que eres parte de una estratagema que ha urdido mi madre para saber cuando, cómo (y sobre todo) con quién he perdido la virginidad. Mamá, si estás leyendo esto¡demasiado tarde!, tu querida hija pura e inocente ya no estan pura… y le gusta su nueva forma de ser.

Que no… que es una broma. Espero que no te haya dado un infarto. Bueno, para evitar males mayores, empecé a escribirlo en Hogwarts, y le voy a aplicar unos ultra-chungos hechizos y conjuros para que nadie lo lea. Tranquila, no caerá en tus manos, ni te llevarás ningún infarto (y precisamente por eso, me pregunto porqué te estoy diciendo una cosa que nunca vas a leer)

Me los enseñó Harry ¿sabes? Los hechizos, digo. Y a él, le quiero como a un hermano. Es como si Harry y Ron fueran hermanos gemelos: igual de patosos frente a las chicas, igual de torpes, pero muy simpáticos y amables conmigo. Aunque sean menos divertidos que Fred y George, ellos no se dedican a esconderme las cosas.

Por cierto, hablando de hermanos, Ron me ha confesado que realmente no le gusta Hermione, que siente hacia ella un cariño fraternal, solo odia a Vicktor Krum porque le hace quedar mal. ¿Tanto se sorprende? Krum es todo un caballero (además de famoso) Y seamos sinceros, seguramente no le dijo "Hermione, tú eres una chica" cuando le pidió salir con ella para el baile.

Sí, aunque no te lo creas es cierto. Lo dijo hace dos años, cuando intentó que fuera con él al Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. A mi me invitó Neville. Baila horriblemente, pero al menos es tierno, cariñoso y te trata bien. Sí, Neville es un buen amigo, aunque te pise los pies.

La verdad, espero mucho de este año. Me voy a encontrar con Luna Lovegood. Hemos quedado para hacer unos experimentos. No sé, yo no voy muy convencida, pero a ella le gusta, así que voy a ver qué tal.

¡Oh! Y me he enterado de algo MUY fuerte. Resulta que Cho y su novio cortaron definitivamente (sí, después de Harry, Cho estuvo saliendo con otro. Concretamente mi ex, pero me da igual, lo interesante de la cuestión no es eso). Resulta que él la pilló con su amante. Y ahora ni la habla ni se acerca a ella. Los hay que tienen muy mal tomar. Hombre, tampoco es que defienda a Cho, porque sinceramente… me parece una aunténtica … ¡Hola, Hermione¿Qué haces leyendo lo que estoy escribiendo?

Acaba de desviar la mirada, se ha puesto roja y se ha marchado. Esa chica… incluso cuando estás con tu intimidad y vas a hacer/decir algo que no es correcto, aparece. ¿Llevará chivatoscopio de serie? Debería dejar de ser tan estirada. Quizá tendría que haber ido más lejos con Krum, pero… tal y como me dijo, no era su estilo. (Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cual es realmente el estilo de Hermione?)

Bueno, no tengo nada más que contarte, tan solo que espero con ansias la cita con Luna… espera ¿he escrito cita? Oh, demonios ¡sí! He escrito cita… Bueno, no me tengo por que alarmar, al fin de cuentas, no creo que Luna haga nada, y si lo hace… nunca sabré si me gusta hasta que no lo pruebe (que pena que mi madre no lea este párrafo.) (Vaya... qué cruel soné... supongo que se me habrá pegado algo de Riddle cuando lo del diario).

Hasta luego.

Pd- que te haya contado todo esto, no quiere decir que te trage. Simplemente, te tolero porque no desapareció lo que he escrito, pero como mañana vuelva, y no vea nada de lo que he puesto… ¡te llevo a Dumbledore!

**(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)**

_Bueno¿qué tal? intenté hacerlo gracioso (creo que me salió, al menos un poquito). Espero vuestros comentarios. El próximo capítulo hablaré de Hermione y su diario analista._

_Besos _


	2. Diario Analista de Hermione Granger

_Me ha sorprendido ver la cantidad de gente que ha aceptado este fic tan bien (sigo flipando pero en plan icono con ojos saltones). Espero no defraudar las expectativas. De momento, como estás viendo, estoy presentando a cada una de las chicas. He pensado presentar a la última a Luna, entre otras cosas, porque quiero hacerlo MUY bien, ya que muchos me preguntáis por ella. Sí, yo creo que también es la que más divertida va a resultar._

_He decidido actualizar tan pronto por dos cosas: por que ya tenía hecho este chap (obvio:P) y porque he encontrado una respuesta muy positiva._

_Espero que os guste, besos. _

**(·)---&---(·) Capítulo dos: Diario Analista de Hermione Granger (·)---&---(·)**

Estamos a septiembre, es día 2 y acabo de llegar de clase. Los profesores de este año… bueno, ha sido sorprendente que el profesor Snape sea ahora profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y tenemos un nuevo profesor de Pociones. Aún no me he informado de cómo es, tan solo por lo que me contó Harry, pero él pensaba que iba a ser de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que esperaré a opinar sobre sus clases.

Son las nueve y media de la noche, y una pregunta no deja de rondarme en la cabeza ¿Por qué la necesidad de escribir lo que le ocurre a uno en el papel? No sé, quizá para recordar mejor las cosas, pero puede que un Pensadero cumpla mejor esa función. Investigaré sobre el tema. He encontrado un libro de psicología en la Biblioteca. Sería interesante saber cómo tratan los magos esta rama de la ciencia.

Mientras estaba pensando en las posibilidades que ofrece que Dumbledore de clases particulares a Harry, me crucé con Ginny, iba con Luna, ha hacer un experimento. Le he mostrado mi interés, pero me dijo que no era de esos. Siento bastante curiosidad, la verdad. ¿Acaso están probando una nueva poción? Le preguntaré cuando tenga más tiempo.

Pero no sé, hace un rato me pilló leyendo por encima de su hombro su diario. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pero he de reconocer que lo hice por curiosidad. ¿Ginny escribiendo un diario? Pensé que después de que su madre se lo regalara no lo iba a utilizar, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en segundo curso y la Cámara de los Secretos.

Por un momento temí que fuera algo malo, pero… ¡Dios! Qué idiota he sido. Estaba claro que era imposible que fuera Riddle, pero por un momento pensé… lo mejor será pedirle disculpas lo antes posible. He quedado muy mal.

Lamentablemente, no ha sido el único encuentro. También me crucé con Pansy Parkinson. Esa chica no sé que va a ser de ella. No presta atención a sus asuntos. Encima, tiene el descaro de mirarme por encima del hombro. Un día lo pagará, y ese diá serán los EXTASIS.

Esto me recuerda que tengo que mirar las lecciones para la próxima semana. He estado escuchando a unos de séptimo y me han comentado que sexto no es tan terrible como su curso, pero mucha gente se lo toma relajadamente y luego en séptimo bajan mucho sus notas.

Además, la profesora McGonagall, ha dicho que hemos empezado una nueva etapa muy dura. Ya no somos estudiantes de TIMOS, que tienen un nivel muchísimo más bajo. He estado revisando carreras para después del colegio y no sé cual elegir. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que yo realmente voy bien, y de todas las posibilidades que hablé con ella el año pasado, todas son posibles para mi. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mantener mi ritmo de siempre.

Tendré que ir a la biblioteca antes de que cierre para coger unos libros.

Me acabo de cruzar con Cho Chang en la biblioteca. Estaba tan guapa como siempre, me pregunto cómo hará para tener el pelo así de liso y bonito. Siempre está perfecta, la verdad, no sé cómo pudo tener celos de mi, pero he leído en un libro que normalmente, la gente que se preocupa demasiado por su aspecto exterior y son celosos, es que siente inseguridad. No sé, siendo una Ravenclaw queda probado que es inteligente ¿entonces?

Además, Ginny me ha contado que la pillo su novio con un amante. La verdad, no entiendo porqué la gente hace eso, es una falta de respeto hacia la otra persona. Ginny me dijo que lo pueden encontrar excitante. Seguro que también hay sádicos que torturan a los demás y les resulta excitante, pero eso no quiere decir que está bien.

Ahora se me viene a la cabeza Bellatrix Lestrange… me hierve la sangre con tan solo pensarlo. Encima, hizo mucho daño a Harry. Nunca podré perdonarla por haber matado a Sirius. Encima se estaba riendo. Lo sé porque me lo contó Neville. Debió ser terrible para Harry ver como desaparecía.

De todas formas, si Sirius se hubiera quedado en la Orden del Fénix tal y como le habían ordenado, no hubiera pasado nada. Claro, que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado… aún recuerdo la última vez que le vi. Parecía contento, pero solo era fachada. Sé que estaba triste, y en parte aburrido. Me pilló mirando, y me dio mucha vergüenza.

Ojalá Harry y él hubieran pasado más tiempo juntos. Comprendo a Sirius al querer que Harry resultara expulsado, pero, por otro lado ¡es muy egoísta!. De todas formas me he puesto en su lugar ¿había deseado lo mismo? Posiblemente, pero que Harry continuara en el colegio, es fundamental.

Me duele haber criticado a Sirius delante de Ron o Harry, la verdad, me arrepiento ahora que está…. Bueno, ahora que ya no está. Pero era lo que pensaba, era bastante inmaduro y trataba a Harry como si fuera James. Supongo que fue un gran trauma descubrir que erraste en tus hipótesis y entregaste a tu mejor amigo y a su mujer a la muerte, y que al día siguiente te encierren en Azkaban.

Bueno, creo que tengo que irme a dormir. Primero repasaré un poco lo que vamos a dar mañana. Seguro que nos harán un examen sorpresa para medir nuestro nivel o algo parecido.

- ¡_Contego_!- Las palabras escritas en la hoja del diario comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Espero haber retratado fielmente a Hermione. Nunca he tenido la necesidad de meterme tanto en su cabeza como ahora, y creo que ella es así y me ha salido bastante fiel a su personalidad. No sé como lo veréis vosotros. _

_Saludos y besazos a montones._


	3. Diario Rompedor de Cho Chang

_o.O Muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos. La verdad, me animaron mucho. Y sobre el comentario negativo, lo siento mucho, pero voy a continuar la historia, de todas formas, gracias por tomarte la molestia por leerla._

_Aquí os traigo el diaro de Cho (puf, fue muy duro conseguirlo, xD)_

**(·)---&---(·) El diario rompedor de Cho (·)---&---(·)**

Querido diario:

Tal como supuse, el día de hoy ha sido horrible.

Y no lo digo solo por las clases, sino también porque alguien, no se quién, ha extendido el rumor de que cortaron conmigo por que me pillaron con mi amante. Por suerte, nadie sabe que fue con una mujer, sino, seguramente no me hubieran dejado tranquila.

¿Quién puede haber hecho todo eso?

Después de haber sufrido tanto con la muerte de Cedrid (aún lloro al recordarlo), después de creerme enamorada de Harry y creer haber encontrado algo de descanso en los falsos brazos de Michael Corner, finalmente me enamoré.

¿Y cómo me lo pagaba la vida?

Haciendo que mi vuelta al colegio fuese un auténtico infierno. Muchas de mis amigas me dieron la espalad por considerarma una mujer de cascos ligeros. Tontas. Sacaban de su círculo de amistades a una persona a la que le consideraban irrespetuosa con su pareja, cuando ellas mismas estaban saliendo con hombres que no las respetaban.

¿Alguien le había dicho a Ginny Weasley que su novio ya estaba saliendo con ella cuando ella y él aún no habían cortado? Tenía grabada en su mente la expresión de la pelirroja al enterarse de que Michael había roto con ella y esa sonrisita de superioridad. ¿Pero acaso ella sabía la verdad sobre él?

Sí, pequeña Weasley, yo estaba con Michael mientras él me juraba amor eterno y de ti solo pensaba en que esas piernas ya le estaban cansando.

Cuanto ignoraba yo que tiempo después me haría a mi la jugada, y se largaría con otra. Así que desolada, encontré consuelo en quien menos pensaba. Sí, una mujer. Y cuando Hogwarts se entere, pienso montar la madre de todos los escándalos.

¡A la mierda la compostura!

Prefiero mil veces estar con ella que vivir junto a alguien que no me respetara a pesar del dinero, de la posición social, de todo. Mis padres por fin se sentirán orgullosos de mi al considerar que, de una vez por todas, seré sincera conmigo y con el mundo.

Y hace poco me crucé con Hermione Granger en la biblioteca. La "amiguita" de Harry Potter, mirándome por encima del hombro, tan superior que se cree ella. Tan pura e inocente.

Endiabladamente buena. Me he enterado que es la mejor de su curso. Otro gallo cantaría si ambas fuéramos al mismo curso. Se iba a tragar de golpe toda esa arrogancia. Aún me acuerdo cuando Harry y yo íbamos a salir. Incluso cuando no estaba presente, había que pensar en ella.

Pues muy bien, este año tengo la intención de ser completamente feliz. Primero, saldré y afianzaré mi relación con Pansy, y si Hermione Granger se intenta poner en medio o amargarme la vida, como me llamo Cho Usun Chan, que acabará mal parada.

Y desde luego, Ginny Weasley aprenderá a respetarme y no se paseará por ahí creyéndose mejor que yo. Estoy harta de las miradas de compasión por parte de los mis propios compañeros. Estoy harta de que el resto del colegio me juzgue sin conocerme.

Y me da igual que Harry pueda o no pueda ser "El Elegido". Yo pienso mostrarle al mundo la verdad sobre mi. Y me llevaré por delante a quien se interponga

Ya está, lo he decidido. No miraré más atrás. A partir de ahora, si quiero algo, lo cojo. Estoy harta de siempe hacer lo que se espera de mi.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Os podría decir que me gustó, pero os estaría mintiendo, así que… _

_Al principio no sabía cómo enfocar a Cho, y la veradd, acaba de salirme bastante "blanco de todo". Debe ser duro ser ella, pero espero no dejarla muy mal. Ya tengo ganas de escribir sobre Pansy y Luna (jeje), pero, ya se sabe, hay que estudiar, así que supongo que volveré a tardar un poco en subir el siguiente diario._

_De todas formas, gracias por estar ahí n.n_

_Besos!_

_Pd- El título fue lo peor! _


	4. Diario Ambicioso de Pansy Parkinson

**(·)---&---(·) Capítulo cuarto: Diario ambicioso de Pansy Parkinson (·)---&---(·)**

Hola, trozo de papel sin sentimiento alguno ¿qué tal estás? Yo, fenomenal.

Mi entrada a Hogwarts ha sido, completamente, insuperable y como no, gracias al idiota de Draco Malfoy. De verdad, mi madre es medio lerda ¿cómo coño se le ocurre buscarme a una pareja como _esa_? Aunque viendo el panorama… podría haber sido mucho peor.

Nada, que al parecer el señorito ya ha tenido su primer encontronazo con Harry Potter (ese chico patético y escuálido que no tiene donde caerse muerto, xD) y he tenido que aguantar la chapa de Zabini durante todo el camino hasta el castillo. Pijo engominado…

Al menos el nuevo profesor de Pociones promete ser gracioso con su aspecto de morsa. Me pregunto si tendrá el efecto flan. Sí, hay nuevo profesor de Pociones porque el Pelo-grasiento-Snape ha conseguido su ansiado puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Al menos espero que sea un cambio agradable. Lo único que lamento del año pasado era no poder estar en la misma clase que Pipi-Potter, xD, debía ser super cómico ver cómo perdía los nervios ante la imbécil de la rana gigante.

"Sí, profesora Umbridge", "como quiera amada y querida profesora…" Puag, que asco. Tan dulce la tía que daba diabetes.

Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa. Bueno, como ya sabes (te he contado todos los detalles de mi plan), he seducido a Cho Chang (cómo suena ¿eh? _Seducido_…). Bueno, al principio fue fácil, no pensé que la joven fuera tan enamoradiza, y he de admitir que me dio en cierta forma pena (¡venga Pansy, sé fuerte!), pero tengo que hacer algo si quiero conseguir el puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio, antes de que Draco meta la pata aún más. Y desde luego, no voy a permitir que Cho Chang se me adelante.

Cuando tenga a la chica con los ánimos por los suelos, no será capaz de superar el examen, y un año más, la plaza de asistente junior del jefe de los Aurores estará vacía. Ya me he quitado a los posibles candidatos, incluso le busqué un empleo a Angelina Johnson (por favor, qué bajo he caído, ayudando a una Gryffindor). Este año me toca eliminar a Chang, a un tío de Hufflepuff bastante tonto y tres más repartidos por el reto de las casas.

Ah… es lo que tiene que ningún auror quiera ocupar ese puesto. Pero será mío. Tendré un buen sueldo, estaré en una muy buena posición y me dará pie a conocer a gente del Ministerio. Quién sabe, quizá acabo rompiendo y todo el compromiso con Draco y me largo con uno de los que de verdad, tienen pasta.

Pero primero he de librarme de los otros candidatos. Y aprovechando que Cho quiere vengarse de la empollona de la Granger, creo que montaré un pequeño escándalo con el alumno de Hufflepuff. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

¡Si es que es delicioso!

Oh, vaya, acabo de recibir una carta de Cho, al parecer, alguien ha aireado por ahí que le puso los cuernos a su novio y no tiene ni idea de quién pudo ser. La verdad, es que parece mentira que sea de Ravenclaw. Si las únicas que lo sabían éramos nosotras… y ella no fue. Dos más dos…

Bueno, le escribiré una carta para que se esté tranquila. Con el escándalo que se ha montado, no querrá hacer nada y tendré vía libre para poder liar a Harrinton con Granger. Tendré que ir a la biblioteca, pero no creo que encuentre ahí ninguna receta… tendré que robar un poco de la Armotentia que tenía el profesor.

¡Bien, Pansy! Cada día te luces más. Dentro de dos años, te habrás librado de Draco Malfoy y tendrás tu propio sueldo para tu propia casa… y por fin podré viajar a Japón y conocer de cerca a los maestros espirituales.

¡Buenas noches, amable trozo de papel sin sentimientos!

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Me he divertido escribiendo mucho este capítulo, porque entre otras cosas, me gusta la forma en la que he retratado a Pansy, como una auténtica chica Slytherin: con ambiciones, que hará cualquier cosa por ver cumplido su objetivo._

_Pronto pondré el diario de Luna y ya tenemos la base para comenzar con la verdadera acción (que nervios, jajajaja)_

_Besos!_


	5. Diario Intrigado de Luna Lovegood

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Entre que mi musa se fue (ag, a ver cuando vuelve, xD) y que he estado muy ocupada (encima, esta semana tengo un cursillo intensivo de tres días, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche :S ) no he podido sentarme a escribir algo, medianamente, bueno._

_Así que siento que el diario de Luna no sea tan bueno como los otros. Para el próximo, prometo mejorarlo y currármelo._

_Besos y disfrutad con la lectura._

**(·)---&---(·) Capítulo cinco: El diario intrigado de Luna Lovegood (·)---&---(·)**

Por fin he podido realizar varios experimentos gracias a la ayuda de Ginny. Por supuesto, no le he comentado nada a mi padre, o se deprimirá. Lo sé, no quiere que siga los pasos de mi madre, pero parece inevitable ya que mis ansias de descubrir cosas no tiene límites.

A mitad del segundo experimento, cuando iba a aplicarle un hechizo reductor a una poción altamente inestable, Ginny me ha rozado con la mano los muslos. Casi provoco un desastre.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

Hasta entonces, cada vez que alguien me preguntaba "¿Quién te gusta?" No había sabido qué responder, pues nadie me había atraído, nunca había sentido nada dentro de mi que respondiera a alguna necesidad.

Aunque el roce pareciera casual, sentí ganas de volver a experimentar aquella sensación. Un calambre, un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda. Y para más inri… ¡agradable! Sonreí con timidez mientras dirigía una extraña mirada a Ginny.

Pero ella permaneció expectante, a ver si lanzaba de una vez el hechizo. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada, absolutamente. Ni si quiera del rubor de mis mejillas.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me sucedía? Es la primera vez que a mitad de un experimento me desconcentraba de tal forma. Nunca me interesó el tema del cuerpo propio, pues siempre me gustó más la aplicación de la magia sobre otros elementos y/o pociones. Y en estos momentos quiero saberlo todo sobre lo que me ha ocurrido.

Pero ¿dónde lo busco? Llevo dos días buscando sin descanso en la biblioteca y no encuentro forma alguna de buscar mi duda. ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo pregunto a la propia Ginny? Mi intuición me responde al instante que ella sabría de esos temas, pero… me da tanta vergüenza ¿y cómo se tomará que haya sentido algo con algo accidental?

Podría preguntárselo a alguno de los adultos, pero seguramente no me dirán nada claro. Si no aparece en los libros… Y tampoco sabría a quién hacerlo. ¿A madame Pomfey? Seguramente sería una buena opción, pero es que no me sentí mal, me sentí bien, así que… ¿para qué ir?

Podría preguntarle al resto de mis compañeros, pero no tengo tanta confianza como para decir algo tan íntimo. Además, seguramente se volverán a burlar de mi.

Encima, desde hace tiempo, siento un impulso de tocarme justamente entre la entrepierna, pero hasta ahora no había sido tan intenso, tan ganas de… algo más. A veces por las noches, en silencio e intentando no hacer ruido, mi mano se va hacia ese lugar y empieza a moverse con energía.

Quizá lo mejor sea enfocarlo todo desde un punto de vista, más científico. Empezaré con una observación. Buscaré a sujetos que experimenten los mismos efectos secundarios: rubor, sudoración y sorpresa y cierto toque de satisfacción.

Después, ya probaré a experimentar con mi propio cuerpo. Así que de momento, intentaré reprimir cualquier impulso.

¡Oh! Esto promete más que una expedición para ver Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Por cierto, he de acordarme de rehacer mi collar de corchos. Alguien me lo ha roto, y me daría mucha lástima perderlo, ya que es la última cosa que mi madre y yo hicimos.

Saludos, duendes.

Luna.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Lo único que así me ha gustado más es la inexperiencia de Luna, supongo que muchos (no sé, al menos yo) estarán intrigados por saber cómo los alumnos de Hogwarts saben tanto de sexo._

_Esto hubiera sido mejor ponerlo con una edad más temprana (a los 15 años supongo que todos nos creemos los máximos sabedores en cuanto al tema del sexo se refiere, xD, y luego se descubre que no es así). Pero he tenido que modificarlo un poco ¿no os extraña que Luna no se haya preguntado esto antes?_

_Espero que os guste la idea, quiero analizar los diferentes aspectos de la sexualidad, la aceptación con uno mismo, y a Luna le tocó ir descubriéndolo poco a poco._

_Si tenéis sugerencias, dudas, preguntas, correcciones que hacerme, ect, ect, ya sabéis, comentadlo en un review._

_(Ojo, no pretendo convertir esto en un consultorio de sexología, xD, por las dudas ya sabéis: se lo decís a los padres o al médico)_

_Besos!_


	6. Diario Estupefacto de Hermione Granger

**(·) ---&--- (·) El Diario Estupefacto de Hermione Granger (·) ---&--- (·)**

¡Te juro que no lo entiendo!

Cuanto más lo pienso, más increíble me parece. Y no es solo porqué Harry haya conseguido buena nota en Pociones, que me parece muy injusto, ya que lo único que ha hecho ha sido copiar las estúpidas instrucciones de un libro viejo, sin seguir las recomendaciones adecuadas y académicas, sino por lo que Lavender y Parvati me han contado.

¿Es que la gente no tiene cosas mejores que hacer? Que si Cho es lesbiana, que si anda detrás mía… ¡incluso han insinuado que ya que somos las dos inteligentes, estamos saliendo desde hace bastante tiempo! Luego se han permitido decirme que soy una fresca, porque Cho ya tenía novio… En fin, lo que realmente me molesta es que Ron y Harry se hayan tomado los rumores en serio.

Que sí, que me dicen que hagan lo que yo quiera, pero que les parece muy fuerte. Además, Harry se ha dedicado a darme una charla paternalista sobre el peligro de Cho Chang. ¡¿Pero serán absurdos?!

Esto no tiene nombre, diario, no, no lo tiene. Encima ahora Ginny también me ha tomado en serio. Me cree una especie de heroína o algo parecido. Incluso se ha atrevido a preguntarme si hay mucha diferencia entre chicos o chicas.

¿Y YO QUE SÉ?

Lo peor de todo esto es que nunca he estado con nadie y ya tengo fama de fresca. Sí, claro, estuve tonteando con Vicktor en cuarto. Pero él era demasiado perfecto para mí, además de que realmente solo lo aprecio como amigo (Esto me recuerda que tengo que escribirle una carta, a ver si él entiende algo…).

No si es que… si al menos hubiera disfrutado las conquistas amorosas que me otorgan… entonces ya me daría exactamente igual y les diría: ¡Envidiosos! Al menos ya no me tratan como una rata de biblioteca sin sentimientos, pero dudo que el nivel de grosería de algunos chicos (Ron), vaya a bajar.

Uf, ha sido un día muy largo.

Nos vemos.

**(·) ---&--- (·)**

_Y lo próximo: la historia desde el punto de vista de Ginny, lemmon incluído._

_(Siento tanto el retraso, problemas técnicos.)_


	7. Diario Explícito de Ginny Weasley

_Siento muchísimo el retato, pero como os podéis figurar, escribir (o describir) lemmon mientras alguien lo cuenta en un diario, suponía el reto. No sé si lo solucioné bien, eso ya lo decidiréis vosotros._

_En fin, a disfrutar (y nunca mejor dicho) con…_

**(·)---&---(·) El diario explícito de Ginny (·)---&---(·)**

_Wou_

Solo lo puedo describir con esa palabra. WOW.

Dios, aún no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Luna y yo solas, en el baño de las chicas hablando… ¿de qué estábamos hablando? ¿por qué surgió el tema? Esa chica siempre está en su mundo, soñando, contándome no se qué de unos bichos raros… y yo solo podía mirarla y asentir como una boba.

¿Y por qué? Porque Luna, y no me había fijado hasta la fecha, tiene los labios carnosos y rosados. Y yo sin enterarme… bueno, estaba bastante distraída con Michael, así que supongo que es justificable, pero es que… ya antes de verla, y sin saber por qué, tenía deseos de hacer algo no sé… _de experimentar_.

Y yendo sola para los baños, para que nadie pudiera verme y oírme, me encuentro con la _ensoñadora y extraña_ Luna Lovegood. En un principio pensé "¡Mierda, déjame sola!". Después, yo sola me recreaba en lo que veía, y la tía hablando de sus bichos.

Supongo que no sería muy sutil, porque al poco se giró, me miró y me preguntó que si estaba bien. Y yo le contesté que sí, le dije que tenía que ir al baño. ¿Y qué hace ella? Me abraza…

Entonces es cuando todo pierde sentido para mí. Sí, porque desde hace tiempo nadie se me acerca. Michael, que pasaba demasiado tiempo fantaseando con Chang, había sido una pérdida auténtica, de tiempo y… de dolor, para qué engañarme. ¿Y quién podía creerse que Dean Thomas hubiera resultado un perfecto idiota? Nunca me había sentido tan infravalorada.

Pero lo que más echaba de menos del todo eran los besos… sí, esos que te hacen sentir tan única y especial… Y sí _he escrito en pasado_. Porque Luna, parecía, tenía ganas de experimentar, y para qué mentir, yo tenía ganas de desahogarme.

Primero me besó con esa boquita suya tan pequeña y tímida. Me lamió los labios y… ¡te juro que nadie lame los labios como ella! Me quedé inmóvil, quieta, esperando a ver qué hacía y después de recorrer con toda su lengua mi boca se alejó de mí y con ese aire entre travieso y científico (no sabía que existía esa actitud hasta que la ví en sus ojos), me preguntó.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, sigue…

Bueno, ¿el por qué dije eso? No lo sé, no lo sé… supongo que no mucha gente ha tenido la oportunidad (o no ha querido, más bien), ofrecerse a ser su sujeto. Pero si es para eso, yo me apunto la primera. Porque Luna es delicada, es traviesa y es curiosa.

Y eso todo junto se puede tornar en una tortura realmente placentera.

Después se dedicó a repartirme besos por el mentón, entonces, yo, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez, le desbotoné la camisa del uniforme. Primero, me miró, dubitativa, pero luego se animó, y sonriendo, me hizo lo mismo. Lento, muy lentamente, daban ganas de gritarle que terminara de una vez. Y se quedó, ligeramente, pillada con mi ombligo. Luego, con su lengua, lo rodeó.

Y se me escapó un gemido, porque esta _tan cerca de ahí_ que tenía ganas de hacerlo yo mismo. Pero Luna, tumbándome sobre el piso, ignoró por completo aquel hecho. Y yo seguía ahí, retorciéndome imperceptiblemente mientras ella seguía lamiendo cada parte de mi pecho, mientras volvía a la boca, mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Y yo solo quería que alguien (ella y solamente ella) acabara por deslizar sus dedos entre mi falda, por debajo de mis medias, apartando mis bragas y jugando con mi clítoris. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más me excitaba, y cuanto más me excitaba, Luna más se divertía y se entretenía quitándome la camisa, mi sujetador y repartiendo besos.

Podría haber entrado cualquiera en esos momentos, pero a mi solo me importaba que, _por favor_ aquello siguiera avanzando. Así que me incorporé, y quedando sentada en el suelo con los zapatos, las medias, la falda, mi pecho al descubierto y supongo, mi pelo todo desordenado.

Luna me miró, entre divertida y suspicaz. Ella estaba aún con la camisa puesta sobre sus hombros y el resto de su ropa en su sitio. Sentada enfrente mío.

- Vale, me toca a mi- declaré, cogiendo el control. La tumbé ahora a ella y comencé a darle besos mientras apartaba la camisa, desabrochaba el sujetador y le apartaba la falda y los zapatos. Observé a Luna mejor, mientras la ayudaba a quitarse las medias y en esos momentos, me di cuenta que tenía unas ganas increíbles de provocar que se retorciera de placer solo _gracias a mi_.

No tenía muy claro que hacer a continuación excepto realizar aquello que quería que me hicieran. Le rocé sus pechos con los míos cuando me incliné sobre ella para besarla larga y suavemente en su boca. Nuestras lenguas jugaron, y por primera vez, sentí que aquello era un beso de verdad.

Uno que hacía que te recorriera por toda la espalda un escalofrío y que tuviera ganas, de no sé por qué, aullar o algo parecido. Y con dos de mis dedos, comenzando justo debajo de la oreja, fui deslizándolos por la línea del mentón, bajando por el cuello, viajando entre sus pechos y jugando con sus pezones. Deslizándome hasta su ombligo, y poquito a poco y haciendo círculos hasta encontrar esa zona.

Y sorprendiéndome, observé cómo Luna abría sus piernas ante mí y comencé a introducirme en ella, al mismo ritmo, que con mi otra mano, jugaba conmigo misma. Durante un minuto o…. Dios, no tengo ni idea, no puedo aún ni especular sobre el transcurso de los segundos o minutos. Estuvimos así, hasta que ella, se giró, se acomodó y decidió ayudarme a mi mientras yo la ayudaba a ella.

Oleadas de sensaciones me inundaron. Era _tan nuevo_ notar a otra persona dentro de mi. Y para qué mentir, la situación añadía morbo y excitación. _Mucha excitación_. Tanta, que nunca pensé que tuviera que morderme el labio con tanta fuerza para gritar y tomar aire como una loca.

¡Aguanta!

Pero mis manos ya estaban llenas de aquel jugo y sorprendida, me observé mi mano empapada. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para relajarme, Luna continuaba allí, haciendo su trabajo, y pensé que me estaba mareando.

Por una parte quería irme, por otra, rogaba que no parara, _que continuara_. Y cuando aprisioné con mis muslos su mano para indicarle que lo hiciera más profundo, una dicha se apoderó de mi.

Y exalé un largo murmullo de satisfacción que Luna recibió como el mejor de sus premios.

Tardé un rato en levantarme definitivamente del suelo y comenzar a desvestirme. Pero a mi lado, Luna estaba lamiendo sus dedos, los que estuvieron en mí, con un verdadero interés.

- Es interesante, sabes muy diferente a mí, pero sin duda, también eres deliciosa- contestó.

En esos momentos, deseé matarla, aunque no pudiera. _¿Cómo podía estar ella tan tranquila y yo, Ginny Weasley que había besado más chicos en todo el curso, sin poderse levantar por la experiencia que acababa de tener?_

Cuando la escuché lavarse y sentí cómo el agua, decidí que era hora de levantarme yo también. Y pensando que ya no podía pillarme más desprevenida, me dijo:

- Oye, tenemos que repetirlo. Creo que podríamos hacerlo mejor- declaró.- Es la primera vez que me siento tan bien ¿tú que tal?

- Genial- contesté, sin poder añadir más. El estado de shock aún me duraba. Luna sonrió, complacida.

- Perfecto. Oye, te espero en Encantamientos- declaró. Asentí, me había olvidado por completo de que teníamos clase.

Y así pasé el resto del día, como siempre. En Luna parecía que ningún cambio había obrado en ella y yo, por Merlín, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad para ella había solo sido un juego o experimentación?

No sé qué pensar, pero tratándose de Luna, fijo que considera que es completamente normal que ese tipo de cosas sucedan entre amigas.

**(·)---&---(·)**


	8. Diario Manipulador de Pansy Parkinson

_Dios, adoro esta Pansy tan malvada que me está saliendo.  
_

**(·)---&---(·) Diario Manipulador de Pansy (·)---&---(·)**

Admítelo. Lo sé, lo estás deseando. Dilo bien alto.

SOY UN GENIO.

Sí, con mayúsculas. ¿Por qué? Porque he conseguido robar el filtro de amor del despacho del profesor. Y por que acabo de revolucionar Hogwarts de arriba abajo. Soy realmente la reina de la manipulación. Soy un titiritero y los alumnos son mis marionetas.

Y todo por una carta anónima, fingiendo ser amiga de la sabelotodo.

_Hola, Harrinton, soy una amiga de Hermione Granger. _

_Quería decirte que los rumores de que Chang y ella estaban saliendo eran falsos. Solo quería aclarártelo porque mi amiga está enamorada de ti, y es muy tímida. Y ahora con este lío no va a decirte nada ni acercarse a ti._

_Si sus sentimientos son correspondidos ¿me harás el favor de conquistarla? Sé que ahora necesita mucho apoyo y un novio no le vendría nada mal ¿no crees?_

Y Harrinton (el estúpido de él) reaccionó tal y como yo lo había previsto. Y comenzó a enviarle rosas y poemas. Sé que la mayoría pensó que eran de Cho, mejor. Porque también he extendido el rumor que Granger está colada por ella. Así que tengo el escenario perfecto. Harrinton mandado anónimos y regalos a Granger, todo el mundo pensando que son de Cho, y yo…

¿Cómo he entrado en ese juego? Fácil. Le monté un pollo delante de todo el mundo, _sí, incluido delante de Draco_, acusándola de falsa, puta y todo lo demás… Le juré que se arrepentiría mientras ella balbuceaba, incrédula y entonces… Merlín, ¡gracias!... ¡aparece la Gryffindor y se pone parte de la otra!!

Estuve a punto de salirme del papel y comenzar a reírme, pero afortunadamente, pude continuar mi función.

- ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿No? Mírala cómo sale en tu defensa…

Y muy digna, me marché a la sala común con un Draco estupefacto que aún no había entendido lo que pasaba. Y yo se lo expliqué, que sí, que me había liado con Chang (pero ¿acaso él no tenía sus escarceos por ahí?) y dejarme por Granger había sido el _sumum_ de la humillación.

Le dije que tomaría cartas en el asunto. Que esas dos iban a morder el polvo, visitar el infierno, y con tanto veneno lo hice, que Draco no dijo nada excepto desearme suerte (_¿cómo puede ser tan jodidamente pasota?_) y yo me fui a mi cuarto, a, por supuesto, reírme.

Pero luego… ¡oh! luego lo que pasó. Cho me escribió una carta, explicándome que era un malentendido, que ella no había nada que ver y yo, pragmática de mi, le dije que no la creía, que saliera en su defensa había sido prueba suficiente, así que hasta que no tuviera pruebas de que no cortara con ella, no me volviera a dirigir la palabra.

Ya, lo sé, soy demasiado malvada y perfecta. Apláudeme, porque no vas a tener este honor muchas veces, ja, ja, ja.

Y ahora, poniéndome seria, tengo ya la solicitud del puesto y me he informado de los trámites para conseguir el puesto de asistente del Ministerio. Van a convocar el sorteo de plazas para el próximo año, cuando esté en séptimo y, por primera vez, las fechas me cuadran para que pueda presentarme sin problemas.

Y mi elfina doméstica ha conseguido los archivos de la gente que el Ministerio considera adecuado para el puesto y ¡yo estoy entre ellas! Mis notas brillan por sí solas. Pero tengo que tener cuidado con los demás.

Pero para eso me estoy comportando como una auténtica perra este año ¿no? Para encargarme del resto. Si consigo enterarme de que alguno de los que optan al puesto quiere cogerlo, me encargaré de esa persona. Bien ayudándole a encontrar otro trabajo, bien arruinándole la vida, o haciendo que se le pase la fecha de inscripción.

No puedo perder, no. Mi futuro depende de ello.

Y ahora, a estudiar se ha dicho. No puedo permitirme el lujo de desperdiciar ningún momento de tranquilidad, mientras el resto del colegio está pendiente de lo que pasa entre Cho y Granger.

Lo siento, chicas, pero me temo que vais a estar unos cuantos días distraídas con tanto ajetreo.

**(·)---&---(·)**


	9. Diario Intrigado de Cho Chang

Capítulo muy corto, lo siento. Había pensado en suprimirlo, pero me parece importante que también se vea un poco de Cho, aunque sus acciones sean más importantes en el futuro, porque justifica estas.

En fin, prometo publicar pronto un nuevo episodio lo más pronto que pueda.

**(·)---&---(·) Diario Intrigado de Cho Chang (·)---&---(·)**

Querido Diario,

Esto es horrible. Estoy a dos días de los primeros exámenes de control del último curso y no me concentro. No, todo por este maldito malentendido. He intentado hablar con Pansy repetidas veces, pero cada vez que lo intento, se pone histérica, a gritar y a llamarme mentirosa. Mentirosa y que no le guardo respeto a nada.

Me acusó de haber estado saliendo con Harry Potter solo para acercarme a Granger. ¡Granger ni más ni menos! Claro, como hay alguien que le está mandando regalos _(¿quién tiene tan mal gusto aparte de Vicktor Krum?)_ ella piensa que soy yo.

Bueno, tengo dos opciones, o convenzo a Granger de que le diga a Pansy que no estamos saliendo, o averiguo quién es, y se lo presento a Pansy.

Pero no quiero perderla, no, a Pansy no. En años, no me había sentido tan comprendida como con ella. Es dulce, cariñosa… y besa genial. Me muerde suavemente el labio, me lame el interior de mi boca, juega con mi lengua y miles de cosquillas recorren mi espalda mientras me siento en el séptimo cielo.

Creo que no puedo vivir sin ella…

¡Pero debo concentrarme o barajé en las calificaciones! Ag, maldito tiempo ¿no puede ir más despacio para que me dé tiempo a hacerlo todo? Hoy ha venido a verme Flitwick para advertirme que parezco muy distraída y para desearme la mejor de las suertes en los exámenes.

Pero con lo caprichosa que es Pansy, seguro que le sienta mal que ponga los exámenes por delante de ella. Aunque por otro lado ¡demonios! Que se espere un poco ¿no?

En fin, voy a ponerme a estudiar de una vez, no quiero tener luego una tutoría en la que me interroguen sobre mi bajada de nivel. Necesito seguir siendo la mejor del curso.


	10. Diario Dubitativo de Luna

**(·)---&---(·) Diario dubitativo de Luna Lovegood (·)---&---(·)**

Hoy es Halloweeen y han vuelto a decorar el Gran Comedor. Y Peeves se ha vuelto loco, como es usual. Hoy me han desaparecido bastantes cosas, entre ellas, mi estuche, así que no he podido hacer los deberes para mañana. Pero no importa, me crucé con Ginny, quien me dejó un juego de plumas y me pondré ahora a hacerlos. Tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que voy a poner, así que apenas me llevará tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no es lo que me preocupa, porque cuando Ginny ha hablado conmigo, estaba bastante rara. No me ha mirado apenas, y estaba algo nerviosa. Y la verdad, no es que me faltara mucho tiempo para saber de qué era.

Quiso conversar sobre lo que ocurrió en el baño hace unos días. Pensé que no había sido para tanto, que era algo que solían hacer las chicas entre ellas, pero parece que me he equivocado. Es algo muy raro que solo sucede entre dos personas que se quieren mucho. Bueno, no hay problema, yo quiero mucho a Ginny y ella seguro me tiene aprecio.

Aunque, sin duda, no en el mismo sentido que ella piensa que yo la quiero. Lo sé porque no me ha mirado ninguna vez. Y eso me hizo preguntar si realmente, había estado bien para ella. Yo, desde luego me divertí mucho y sentí un placer que hasta entonces, no había tenido. La verdad, una experiencia de diez, podría decirse. Ella estuvo perfecta ¿pero qué hay de mi?

Así que le pregunté que si le parecía, podía practicar con más gente y luego, lo volvíamos a intentar. Y me dijo que no, que no quería que yo hiciera más eso (y todo, mientras estaba roja como un tomate). No la comprendo, quizá sienta que somos demasiado amigas y eso me honra, pero… aunque con ella me lo pase muy bien y me ría mucho, no hay razón para que no pueda reírme con los demás ¿no? Eh, bueno, el ejemplo es un poco traído por los pelos, pero la idea está clara: si uno se siente bien y hace que los demás se sientan igualmente ¿porqué no hacer partícipe a más gente?

Bueno, quizá para Ginny no sea algo físico del todo y yo haya confundido las cosas. Entonces, creo que podría hacerle mucho daño. No sé qué hacer, quizá debería hablar con ella, pero por las caras que ponía hoy cuando le saqué el tema, no parece muy convencida. Y yo tampoco quiero estropear la amistad que nos une.

Y hablando de gente rara, hoy me he cruzado con Cho Chang en la sala común y no me ha ignorado como suele hacerlo (sí, ha reparado en mí…. Y si no fuera porque esa me cae mal, le escribiría a mi padre para que diera tal notición). Me preguntó sobre algún amante o enamorado de Hermione, ya que era amiga de una de sus amigas y yo le dije que no tenía ni idea. Le prometí hablar con Ginny para saber algo (así tengo una excusa para sacar el tema sutilmente), pero no sé si le hizo gracia o no. Parecía algo afectada (y no me extraña, ¿acaso nadie le ha dicho a la chica más inteligente de séptimo que es malo mezclarse con cierta gente? Parkinson es manipuladora a matar… ¡hasta Hannah Abbot que es todo buena intención lo sabe!)

En fin, si una de las mejores estudiantes se distraía en estos días de exámenes para los de séptimo y sexto, no debería importarme, que soy de quinto. Pero es de mi casa y si ella baja el nivel Ravenclaw podría no seguir siendo la líder en las calificaciones, y eso, para la casa de los inteligentes, es algo que no se puede permitir. Sería la humillación. Como si en Hufflepuff se colaran unos racistas vagos, en Gryffindor unos cobardes traidores o en Slytherin estuviera un sangre muggle que no tuviera ni pizca de ambición.

Volviendo a Ginny, creo que lo mejor sería hablar con ella. No quiero perder a la única amiga que tengo, y de verdad, me encantaría volver a repetir algo como eso. Fue demasiado súper como para que caiga en el olvido.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Pragmática Luna, xD. ¿Todo sea por la diversión?_


	11. Diario Hastiado de Hermione

_Siento la ausencia. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestan en leer mi historia, especialmente a los que me dejan reviews. Estoy de trabajos y exámenes saturada, así que se me está haciendo bastante complicado actualizar y revisar._

_Mucha suerte a aquellos, que como yo, estéis de finales. Y… ¡Queda poco para el verano! (al menos, en el hemisferio norte)._

_De todas formas, besines para todos por igual, guapísimos_.

**(·)---&---(·) Diario Hastiado de Hermione Granger (·)---&---(·)**

¡Esto es un desastre!

Creo que voy a matar a quien sea que me esté mandando cartas y anónimos, flores y regalos todos los días. ¡no tengo ni idea de quién es y me estresa mucho! Pero lo peor son los rumores. Draco Malfoy se ha empeñado en decir que me los mando a mi misma para parecer un poco popular y Pansy Parkison le ríe las gracias _(¿no era esa la que pensaba que era la misma Cho Chang?_). Aunque no descarto que fuera la misma Parkinson quien decidiera hacerlo para librarse "elegantemente" de Chang _(¿acaso su novio voy-siempre-vestido-de-cura no le ha enseñado cómo hacerlo?_).

Pero si el hurón desteñido fuera mi único problema, Ron no deja de incordiarme con sus preguntas (él está convencido de que es Vicktor y que no se lo quiero decir), el resto de Gryffindor me lanza "ánimos" de vez en cuando, Parvati y Lavender se burlan de mí diciendo un "ya era hora" y el resto del colegio no deja de lanzarme miradas porque, ya que creen que soy la culpable de la ruptura entre Chang y Parkinson.

Por si fuera poco, Chang ha venido a increparme sobre el tema y me ha estado preguntando que quién demonios era y que lo dijera de una vez, que a ella le estaba agobiando el tema. La he tenido que mandar a la mierda, porque no me salían otras palabras. ¡Es que me sacó de quicio! Le iría a pedir disculpas si el año pasado no se hubiera comportado tan rastreramente con Harry.

Y no es lo único. Esta mañana, McGonagall me ha llamado a su despacho. Tutoría de urgencia, me ha comentado. Que mis notas han bajado y que tenga cuidado porque el Ministerio vigila las calificaciones de los mejores estudiantes para ofrecerles en el futuro puestos competitivos y muy bien pagados que resultarían un buen impuso a mi carrera.

Y aunque yo no esté segura de querer trabaja para el Ministerio (no es que me caigan precisamente bien), aún no sé que estudiar, y empezar a cerrarme puertas aún es un poco pronto. He estado ojeando las posibles carreras. Creo que ser mendimaga, o defensora de las minorías no estaría nada mal.

De todas formas, creo que hoy me acostaré pronto. He tenido un día de perros, encima Cho es muy pesada. Me está vigilando o algo parecido (supongo que querrá aclarar el malentendido con Parkinson, pero… ¿me tienen que meter a mi en medio?). Solo doy gracias a Merlín que las miradas no maten, porque sino, ahora estaría a dos metros bajo tierra. Y como si fuera Chang la única. Su loca-novia de Slytherin se dedica a hacerme burla cada vez que me ve (no es nada nuevo, pero es que ahora, _destila veneno_).

Buenas noches.

**(·)---&---(·)**


End file.
